I Knew I Loved You
by Cutie Shortie Soo
Summary: Park Chanyeol hanya mencintai ibunya dan musik, tapi Byun Baekhyun membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk ketiga kali. Bad Summary but nice story XD. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. REPOST! terjadi kesalahan penulisan di postingan sebelumnya.BL-Shounen Ai.DL?DR!Mind to RnR?


**Title : I Knew I Loved You**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Romance, Drama(?), BL/Shounen Ai, AU!**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD and SMEnt but this story belong to me ^^**

**Warning! : Typo, abal, gak jelas, ngebut, dan segala kekurangannya**

* * *

Huyeeee ~~

Saya nyempetin bikin ini setelah capek2 pulang lembur hahaha

Sesuai sama judulnya **I Knew I Loved You **itu terinspirasi dari lagu lama punya Savage Garden XDD.

Aslinya pengin bikin KaiSoo aja, tapi kog ChanBaek lebih ngefeel ya kalo kisah absurd gak jelas kaya gini hahahaha ~

Ok lah dr pada banyak bacot, cekidot yo ^^

* * *

**I Knew I Loved You**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jatuh cinta.**_

Belum pernah merasakannya bukan berarti menganggapnya tabu, pikir Chanyeol.

Berkali-kalipun, ia akan tetap mengelak bahwa ia bukan laki-laki yang tidak peka–seperti yang sering kakak perempuannya katakan–Chanyeol hanya beranggapan bahwa ia adalah tipikal yang tidak bisa merasakan _jatuh cinta _dengan mudah kepada orang lain. Ia acuh terhadap kedatangan mahasiswi baru yang cantik, Jung Soojung, di universitasnya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot bergaya menjadi seorang laki-laki tampan untuk menarik perhatian orang lain, karena ia sudah cukup tampan menurut sebagian orang, dengan bakat bermusik mumpuni yang memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, mengingat Park Chanyeol adalah peraih nilai tertinggi di jurusan seni musik.

"Kau itu tidak peka, Yeollie. Pantas tidak ada satupun orang yang tertarik padamu, kau ini acuh sekali, orang yang berniat mendekatimu akan mudah menyerah begitu saja, kau tahu?"

Dan Chanyeol akan menolak mentah-mentah apa yang telah di tuduhkan kakak perempuannya kepadanya.

Tentu saja.

Selama hampir 21 tahun lamanya Chanyeol hidup di bumi, ia pernah merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan _jatuh cinta _setidaknya dua kali, itulah mengapa ia begitu percaya diri.

"Aku_ jatuh cinta _pada ibuku, sesaat setelah aku dilahirkan, itulah alasan mengapa aku sangat menyayanginya hingga saat ini."

Naif.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Jongin, teman baik Chanyeol, saat ia berbincang ringan dan berakhir dengan perdebatan kecil di antara mereka. Kalimat polos itu hanya mendapatkan kekehan keras Jongin sebagai balasannya, dan ekspresi bingung yang Chanyeol tunjukkan setelah mengakhiri perdebatan yang terjadi di ruang praktek musik beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

"Nanti, ada saatnya kau akan berhenti dengan pikiran bodohmu itu, Park. Rasakan sendiri, nanti." Ucap Jongin seraya menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya, dan memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada gitar yang ada di tangannya, sesekali kembali tertawa kecil jika ia mengingat kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

Sesaat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa saat itu Jongin hanya sedang tergila-gila dengan obsesinya kepada Kyungsoo.

Karena bagi Chanyeol tidak ada yang menarik baginya saat ini kecuali musik.

Saat usia 8 tahun, ia beserta keluarganya pergi ke sebuah restoran kecil dekat rumah mereka terdahulu yang sangat sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul untuk sekedar makan malam dan merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuanya.

Ia ingat betul, pemilik restoran adalah sahabat karib ibunya, dan menjanjikan menu gratis khusus malam itu untuk mereka semua.

Suasana di dalam restoran, atau yang memang lebih pantas disebut kedai saat itu tidak begitu ramai, hanya beberapa orang saja yang menikmati hidangan, atau beberapa pasang kekasih yang sekedar hanya menyesap kopi hangat di malam musim dingin dengan di sertai petikan gitar dari pemilik kedai yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai penampil.

Teman ibunya nampak lihai dalam memainkan gitar, ia juga menyanyikan beberapa lagu romantis berbahasa inggris yang Chanyeol tidak begitu memahami apa maksudnya.

Malam musim dingin dengan kopi hangat, suasana dan alunan lagu romantis adalah perpaduan sempurna untuk beberapa orang.

Memori tentang ayahnya yang tiba-tiba memberanikan diri untuk menjadi penampil dadakan setelah pesanan mereka terlahap habis, melangkah maju tanpa ragu menuju podium kecil dengan gitar di genggaman begitu terpatri kuat dalam kepalanya.

Sebelum mulai bersenandung ayahnya sempat menyampaikan beberapa kalimat yang ia tujukan kepada ibunya, sesuatu tentang cinta, tentang bagaimana ayah Chanyeol sangat mencintai ibunya sama seperti ia mencintai musik.

Semula nampak ragu, ayah Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, memejamkan mata dan memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang, lalu melayangkan gurauan kecil 'bahkan ini lebih mendebarkan daripada saat aku melamarnya' untuk mencairkan suasana dan tak pelak hal itu mengundang tawa pengunjung yang lain.

Setelah memastikan ia telah siap, ayah Chanyeol memulai aksinya.

Petikan pertama di mainkan, Chanyeol terkesiap.

Lagu itu romantis, meskipun ia belum begitu mengerti karena lagi-lagi lagu yang dinyanyikan adalah lagu berbahasa inggris, tapi sepenuhnya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah ibunya berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus dan pengunjung lain yang nampak terkesima, dibawakan dengan perpaduan melodi yang begitu sederhana namun menyejukkan, suara ayahnya yang tidak terlalu bagus dan sesekali terdengar bergetar karena gugup, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol tertegun karenanya.

_I don't know but I believe_

_That some things are meant to be_

_And that you'll make a better me_

_Everyday I love you_

_I never tought that dreams come true_

_But you showed me that they do_

_You know I learn something new_

_Everyday I love you_

_Cos I believe that destiny_

_Is out of control_

_And you'll never live until you love_

_With all your heart and soul._

_It's a touch when I feel bad_

_It's a smile when I get mad_

_All the little things I am_

_Everyday I love you_

_Everyday I love you more_

_Everyday I love you…_

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

Termasuk saat ibunya menangis tersedu dan memeluk ayahnya sesaat setelah ia turun dari podium kecil tersebut, juga pengunjung lain yang nampak bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Itu melodi yang paling indah yang pernah aku dengar, terima kasih, dan aku lebih mencintaimu."_

Saat itu, dengan pikiran polosnya, Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan musik.

Musik membuat semua hal menjadi indah dan lebih baik, seperti yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibunya.

Begitu pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka bangun pagi.

Ia tidak pernah punya waktu istirahat yang cukup setelah memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu selagi ia juga harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi.

Keluarganya sudah hidup berkecukupan setelah ayahnya mendapat promosi untuk jabatan yang lebih tinggi saat usianya menginjak dua belas tahun. Mereka juga tidak lagi tinggal di rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul, tabungan dari hasil jerih payah ayahnya cukup untuk membeli rumah yang lebih layak untuk mereka tinggali.

Chanyeol bukan anak yang manja dan suka membebani, untuk itu ia bertekad untuk membiayai sendiri sekolahnya.

Tugas akhir yang menumpuk menjelang kelulusan juga jadwalnya sebagai seorang penyanyi solo di café milik keluarga Jongin sudah cukup mengurangi waktu tidurnya hanya menjadi kurang dari lima jam perhari, ia juga tak menghiraukan ocehan kakaknya yang mengatakan bahwa lingkaran hitam di mata Chanyeol semakin terlihat jelas hari demi hari. Chanyeol juga berkali-kali harus meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan menolak dengan halus permintaan ayahnya untuk berhenti bekerja.

Tepat tengah malam sepulang mengisi acara di café Jongin, Chanyeol berniat untuk lekas tidur dan memutuskan untuk bangun lebih siang keesokan harinya.

'Besok hari libur dan siapa yang tega membangunkan Chanyeol yang kelelahan di hari liburnya yang singkat?'

Namun kali ini ia salah besar.

Sesuatu yang kontradiksi terjadi keesokan harinya.

"Park Chanyeol, hey ayo bangun, anak laki-laki kesayangan Umma."

"Erghh…noona jangan ganggu aku!"

Chanyeol hanya menggeliat sebentar dan menutupi wajahnya dengan guling, sama sekali tak menghiraukan guncangan di bahunya yang masih terbalut selimut.

"Bangun pemalas! Dan siapa bilang aku ini Yoora, heum? Ayo bangun, bayi besar!"

Seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengganggu tidur Chanyeol di hari libur itu akhirnya menyingkap kasar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, sejenak Chanyeol terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat karena telah dibangunkan dengan paksa, mengumpulkan nyawanya sebentar dan melihat ibunya yang sudah terlihat rapi mengenakan pakaian olahraga bewarna soft pink favoritnya di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Yaaaa ~ Umma."

"Temani Umma berolahraga, ayo bangun."

"Mwoyaaaa ~" Chanyeol nampak frustasi dengan permintaan ibunya dan bergegas menarik selimutnya kembali, berniat untuk tidur lagi namun usahanya sukses gagal setelah ibu Chanyeol menghadiahkan putranya jitakan pelan di kepala.

"Umma, pergi saja dengan Yoora, aku lelah."

"Umma sudah melakukan hal itu dengannya setiap minggu, kali ini Umma ingin kau yang menemani, otte?"

"Shireo!" Chanyeol menarik selimutnya lagi, kembali berbaring dan mencoba tak menghiraukan ocehan ibunya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau ini jahat sekali dengan Umma-mu, bagaimana kalau hari ini hari terakhir Umma, bagaimana kalau besok kau tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik Umma lagi, heum? Umma jamin kau akan menyesal seumur hidup karena tidak sekalipun kau menuruti perminta–"

"Ne ne ne aku pergi, Park Chanyeol pergi." Bocah laki-laki yang tengah frustasi itu hanya menggeram kesal dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas, mulutnya bergumam tak jelas saat ia tak sengaja melihat ke arah jam dinding dan mendapati waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi.

"Good boy." Sang ibu membantu putranya berdiri, karena tubuh Chanyeol yang terhuyung-huyung karena ia masih sangat mengantuk.

Setelah memastikan bahwa putranya benar-benar memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari bekas keringat dan air liur tidur malamnya, ibu Chanyeol bergerak keluar dari kamarnya dan sesekali tertawa kecil saat ia tak sengaja mendengar geraman frustasi dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bahkan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi setelah ia menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya dan Chanyeol sudah harus menyiapkan diri untuk menemani ibunya berolahraga, benar-benar hari libur yang buruk.

Ibunya telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya untuk lari pagi kecil mengelilingi taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, sedangkan Chanyeol masih melakukan peregangan tubuh yang ia lakukan dengan setengah hati di halaman rumahnya yang tidak begitu luas, ia berjanji akan pergi menyusul setelah melakukan pemanasan dan rasa kantuknya telah sepenuhnya hilang.

Sesekali matanya terpejam dan berpikir untuk kabur saja, berlari menuju kamarnya yang hangat dan berlindung di bawah selimut, tapi ia mengurungkan niat buruknya saat mencoba mengingat dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ibunya sedang marah bila permintaannya tidak terpenuhi. Chanyeol pernah mengalaminya sendiri, tak ada sapaan selama seminggu penuh, sepotong roti bakar lezat dan susu hangat di pagi hari, benar-benar horor. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol masih tetap merutuk di sela-sela olahraga yang tengah ia lakukan.

Lagi-lagi matanya kembali terpejam saat ia menarik kedua tangan di atas kepala, menghitung angka 1 sampai 8 keras-keras agar rasa kantuk itu lekas pergi, namun saat hitungan ke enam…

_PLOK!_

"Auh!"

Apalagi ini?

Seseorang dengan sengaja melempar kepalanya dengan gulungan koran, heu?

Sambil mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang nyeri akibat benturan dari koran yang telah dilempar oleh seseorang di luar pagar rumahnya, Chanyeol terburu-buru membuka pagar dan keluar, melihat siapa orang yang dengan kurang ajar melempar koran itu dengan sembarangan ke kepalanya, pagar Chanyeol yang menjulang tinggi dan sepenuhnya tertutup, memungkinkan dirinya untuk tidak bisa melihat secara langsung keadaan di luar.

Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan muka bersungut dengan koran itu di genggaman, siapapun yang melempar ini akan mendapatkan korannya kembali dengan cara yang sama.

Pagar sepenuhnya telah terbuka, dan yang ia temui hanya seorang bocah laki-laki bertopi hitam, yang sedang meletakkan gulungan koran dan beberapa kotak susu di depan pagar rumah tetangga depan rumahnya.

"Ahjummaniiiiim…aku letakkan susu dan korannya di depan pagar neeee ~ semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Gomawoooo –hyunaahh…"

"Neeee cheonma ahjummaniiiim, anyeoooooong…"

"Neeee anyeooooong, hati-hati di jalan."

Tidak ada yang istimewa darinya, hanya seorang laki-laki kecil yang nampak seumuran, memakai topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya yang dari kejauhan seperti bewarna almond, ia mengendarai sepeda tua dengan keranjang depan yang dipenuhi kotak-kotak susu dan boncengannya digunakan untuk menyimpan beberapa gulungan koran yang diletakkan dalam box biskuit bekas.

Laki-laki mungil itu sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, berniat untuk menyapanya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti jauh sebelum sapaan itu dilayangkan, saat laki-laki manis itu menoleh tubuhnya seakan kaku, saat laki-laki manis itu menyapa bibirnya terkatup rapat dan kedua bola matanya tetap intens mengamati tingkah pola bocah bertopi itu.

Celana _training _dengan jaket lusuh kebesaran, laki-laki itu kini telah menyiapkan sepedanya kembali untuk dikendarai, melihat setumpuk koran dan beberapa kotak susu yang masih tersisa membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dari jauh nampak bersenandung pelan, mengayuh sepeda dengan perasaan bahagia.

Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia menatapi setiap gerak-geriknya dengan tatapan penuh kagum dan dada yang berdebar, seperti sedang memandang sebuah masterpiece.

Saat laki-laki itu mulai semakin menjauh, Chanyeol baru sadar dan ingat akan tujuan utamanya di sini.

"Tu–tunggu dulu."

Nihil. Suaranya terlampau lirih. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia telah diserang oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata, sesuatu yang datangnya dari senyum manis pemuda pengantar koran yang baru ia ketahui pagi ini.

'Hyunah', Chanyeol bergumam bahwa itu adalah nama paling indah yang pernah ia dengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari setelahnya, Chanyeol tetap melakukan aktivitas sebagaimana mestinya ia lakukan sehari-hari, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, seorang Park Chanyeol begitu menyesali keterlambatannya dalam bangun pagi.

Ia punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu, selama dua kali 24 jam pikirannya selalu berputar-putar pada laki-laki manis pengantar koran yang ia temui tempo hari. Mulanya hanya berpikir untuk melupakannya saja, Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa tempo napas dan debaran jantungnya akan kembali normal sesaat setelah ia mengikuti ibunya berolahraga bersama dan menyusuri jalanan menuju pasar Gyeongdong di Minggu pagi yang cerah, kerumunan orang-orang yang berbelanja di pasar pun sepertinya sama sekali tak menolong, samar seperti ia melihat laki-laki itu lagi di antara penuh sesak kios daging di seberang pedagang sayuran yang ia kunjungi bersama ibunya. Pasar membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk dari yang ia duga.

Lambat laun ia pun menyadari, ia harus punya kesibukan yang lebih untuk sejenak melupakan senyuman 'Hyunah'dan kesengajaannya terlalu menyibukkan dirinya dua kali lipat membuatnya langsung jatuh tertidur di malam hari, tak memberi sedetikpun jeda untuk memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti itu.

Chanyeol merasa asing, untuk itu ia merasa harus menemui sendiri laki-laki yang ia ketahui bernama 'Hyunah' itu dan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hey kau!"

Chanyeol terkaget dalam lamunannya, ia sama sekali tak tahu kedatangan Jongin yang sengaja mengendap-endap dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, memang sudah bermaksud untuk mengerjai temannya yang nampak bertopang dagu dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Jongin?" Chanyeol mengusap-usap dadanya yang bergemuruh karena dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Jongin.

"Hey, man! Kau tahu, Yeol, kau terlihat berkali lipat lebih bodoh saat melamun."

"Ergh…diam kau, minta maaf padaku, kalau aku mati bagaimana?"

"Tsk, kau berlebihan."

Tidak ada sahutan, Chanyeol hanya kembali fokus pada gitar yang sebelumnya ia mainkan.

"Kurasa pengajar baru yang bermarga Cho itu benar-benar brengsek." Jongin memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah hitam, kau ingin mendapat tugas yang lebih berat lagi dari ini, heu?"

"Hey ayolah, menyalin balok nada dan memainkan alat musik itu keahlian kita, tapi orang itu memberi kita tugas untuk mencari tahu setiap makna lagu Mozart dan Beethoven, benar-benar tidak waras." Jongin meletakkan gitar kesayangannya di samping bangku sebelum mendudukkan diri di sebelah Chanyeol, mereka berdua akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang praktek musik jika ada jam kosong dan sesekali menyempatkan diri sebelum pulang, Jongin nampak malas dan hanya meluruskan kaki dengan punggung yang sepenuhnya bersandar pada sandaran bangku.

"Itu karena dia tahu pemahaman dan tingkat kecerdasanmu itu rendah hahaha."

"Ya, dan aku sangat menyesali hal itu hahaha."

Jongin mengambil gitarnya dan mulai memainkan nada setingkat di bawah nada yang dimainkan Chanyeol, sebagai mahasiswa seni musik, berinovasi dengan nada bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit, nada-nada dan melodi baru yang diciptakan Chanyeol mudah ditangkap oleh Jongin dan ia mulai memainkan bagiannya.

Mereka berdua bersahabat baik dan satu sama lain menganggap bahwa mereka adalah partner terbaik yang pernah ada.

Ruang praktek musik mempunyai dua belah pintu kaca besar sebagai satu-satunya akses keluar masuk, siapapun di dalam ruangan itu bisa melihat suasana di luar dengan sangat jelas, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sambil terus memetik gitar kesayangannya, Chanyeol tetap mengawasi lalu lalang orang-orang di luar dari balik pintu, nampak Cho Songsae, pengajar yang sangat di benci oleh Jongin karena memberi mereka tugas-tugas aneh, berjalan dengan membawa setumpuk buku di dekapan dan menunduk sambil tersenyum bila berpapasan dengan beberapa mahasiswa, Cho Songsae benar-benar orang yang ramah–pikir Chanyeol.

Tak lama waktu berselang nampak Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswa sastra inggris yang tidak lain adalah kekasih Jongin, ia seperti sudah tahu bahwa Jongin sedang berlatih di dalam ruang praktek musik dan memilih menunggunya dan duduk di bangku panjang yang terdapat di sepanjang koridor, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak ingin mengganggu privasi Jongin saat sedang berlatih.

Orang-orang yang lalu lalang terlihat sama sekali tak asing untuk Chanyeol, teman-teman jurusan seni musiknya, beberapa pengajar dan samar ia juga melihat Kris, mahasiswa sastra inggris yang juga teman klub basketnya.

Petikan gitar Chanyeol terhenti saat seseorang menjadi bagian dari lalu lalang yang sedari tadi ia amati.

Laki-laki berambut almond yang manis, berjalan dengan langkah-langkah kecil dengan raut muka bingung, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi beberapa ikat selada dan benda yang menyerupai daging, di tangan kiri ia menggenggam sebuah kertas kecil dan sesekali menggaruk ubun-ubunnya sendiri, ia berkali-kali merubah fokus dari kertas kecil itu lalu memandang sekitar.

Dengan pelan laki-laki itu memutar tubuhnya dan sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, tak pelak hal itu membuat dada Chanyeol kembali merasakan getaran aneh, ia nampak berjuta kali lebih manis tanpa topi hitam yang ia pakai sebelumnya, kali ini celana jins abu-abu dan t-shirt coklat muda polos, Chanyeol benar-benar berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu adalah sebuah masterpiece.

Ia membalik tubuh dan mendapatkan Kyungsoo di sana, berjalan mendekati pemuda tembam bermuka manis itu dan bertanya ini itu.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan terlihat seperti menunjukkan arah dengan sebelah tangan, ia mengangguk mengerti dan memutuskan untuk berlalu.

Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Hyu–hyunah!"

"Eh? Apa kau bilang, Yeol?" Jongin ikut menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi, Jongin." Chanyeol mengemasi barangnya dengan terburu-buru, ia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan lagi untuk kedua kali.

Bergegas keluar ruangan dan menanyai Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, laki-laki itu, dia mau kemana?"

"Eoh? Maksudmu pengantar daging yang tadi bertanya padaku?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak lihat barang-barang yang ia bawa, Yeol? Tentu saja ia akan mengantarnya ke kantin."

"OK, terima kasih."

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar, hanya ada 'Hyunah' 'Hyunah' dan 'Hyunah'.

Setelah menabraki beberapa orang karena tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang begitu lambat, karena ia kehilangan jejak 'Hyunah' untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maksudmu laki-laki berwajah manis yang mengantar ini? Dia baru saja pergi."

"Ahjummanim, kau tahu dia tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya bercerita bahwa ia hanya membantu kakek pemilik kios untuk mengantar selada dan daging pesananku hari ini."

"Ah, begitukah? Baiklah terima kasih ahjummanim."

Chanyeol menyesal kenapa ia begitu lambat hari ini, bahkan untuk mengejarnya yang hanya berjalan kaki, dan sedang tidak mengendarai sepeda tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol berhasil bangun lebih pagi di waktu yang sama saat ia menemui laki-laki itu untuk pertama kali di hari minggu.

Begitu percaya diri menunggunya di depan pagar dengan alasan menunggu susu dan koran untuk bacaan di saat sarapan pagi.

Dari kejauhan nampak seseorang yang tengah mengayuh sepeda, hati Chanyeol seperti meledak dan dipenuhi gegap gempita.

Namun saat sepeda itu semakin mendekat ia hanya mendapati orang lain yang mengayuhnya, hati Chanyeol mencelos dan dadanya berubah sesak karena kekecewaan.

Setidaknya Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu bernama Byun Baekhyun, ia baru saja pindah rumah dan memilih mengantar susu dan koran di pemukiman yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggal barunya.

Chanyeol hanya mengagguk mengerti dan memilih pergi membawa perasaan hampa yang sekarang menghinggapi pernapasannya, tanpa pernah ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang Byun Baekhyun dan memilih mengakhiri rasa penasarannya akan laki-laki itu.

Dua hari berlalu dan Chanyeol tetap tak bersemangat, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk bolos saja dan mengistirahatkan diri di rumah, Byun Baekhyun benar-benar membuat moodnya naik turun.

Ibunya menyadari perubahan gerak-gerik putranya dan mengajak Chanyeol berbelanja ke swalayan terdekat, mungkin dengan suasana santai berbelanja akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik dan Chanyeol mau membuka suara.

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini, tampan?" Mereka berdua memberhentikan trolley nya di depan stan sayuran.

"Terserah."

"Yeollie, Umma dengar klub bola favoritmu akan bertanding nanti malam, kau tidak ingin cemilan?"

"Terserah."

"Pasta gigi rasa kimchie, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Terserah."

"Kau ini sedang patah hati?"

"Ter–apa?"

"Kau ini sedang patah hati, heum?" Ibunya memandanginya skeptik.

"Ti–tidak, tentu saja tidak." Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Apa sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang? Aigooooo putra kesayangan Ummaaa~ "

"Ergh"

Chanyeol tak lagi menghiraukan racauan ibunya dan bergegas pergi menuju kasir, ia rasa belanjaan mereka sudah menumpuk, terbukti dengan trolley mereka yang telah sepenuhnya tetutup.

"Semuanya 5000 won."

"Ne, gamsahamnida."

Suara itu menghentikan langkah Chanyeol sejenak saat mendorong trolleynya, ia masih ingat benar jenis suara itu, meskipun ia hanya mendengarnya sekali seumur hidup, jenis suara lembut yang akan mudah dikenali Chanyeol walaupun ia sedang menutup kedua matanya.

Chanyeol tertegun saat Baekhyun menyapanya dengan senyuman.

"Anyeong haseyo."

Dunia berhenti berputar dalam waktu beberapa detik, bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat. Ia membiarkan ibunya saja yang mengoceh bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik nametag yang tersemat di seragam swalayan ang dikenakan laki-laki itu.

_Byun Baekhyun._

Tanpa sadar semua barang telah dihitung, bahkan ibunya telah membayar semuanya, Chanyeol kecewa karena pertemuan kali ini begitu singkat sama seperti sebelumnya, dalam hati ia tak ingin pergi, disini ada Baekhyun, laki-laki manis yang selama beberapa hari ini ia cari.

Malam berikutnya Chanyeol membolos kerja hanya untuk membeli sebotol air mineral di swalayan tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Kali ini tidak ada rasa kikuk dan bibir yang terkatup rapat lagi, Chanyeol berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh di hadapan Baekhyun.

Tiga malam berlalu dan Baekhyun mulai mencurigai Chanyeol saat ia menyerahkan sebuah pasta gigi rasa kimchie untuk di bayar.

"Tuan, kau sudah mengunjungi swalayan kami selama beberapa hari ini hanya untuk membeli satu barang, kenapa tidak sekalian saja?"

"Ah, aku lupa membelinya saat berbelanja dan aku baru ingat keesokan paginya hehehe." Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk.

"Harusnya kau membuat daftar belanja sebelum datang kemari, Tuan."

"Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Baiklah, pasta gigi rasa kimchie-mu seharga 1500 won, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol membayar barangnya dan beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun, sebelum ia benar-benar kelepasan bicara dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis malam ini.

Namun ia tidak benar-benar pergi, ia menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari swalayan dan bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Sekitar satu jam ia menunggu dalam mobilnya dan mendapati Baekhyun keluar dari swalayan dan bermaksud pergi mengendarai sepeda tua yang sama.

Chanyeol keluar terburu-buru dan mencegah Baekhyun yang sudah nampak akan mengayuh sepedanya.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!"

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah barang dari tas ranselnya dan segera menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini, Tuan Park?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol memberikan gulungan koran kepadanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Tuan, Baek, panggil saja aku Chanyeol. Kau tahu, kau melempar ini tepat mengenai kepalaku."

"Ne?"

"Rumah dengan pagar tinggi bewarna hitam dan tertutup di perumahan tempat kau biasa mengantar koran dan susu sebelumnya, kau tidak ingat?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat lagi, ia pun akhirnya tertawa lepas setelahnya, ia baru ingat, rumah di depan kediaman bibi Kim yang berpagar tinggi dan selalu tertutup di pagi hari, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kerepotan dalam mengantar korannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melempar saja koran-koran itu.

"Ah, jadi ini mengenai kepalamu, maaf, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Baekhyun membungkukkan badan meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku sangat berterima kasih pada koran itu."

"Eoh?"

"Aku pikir ada yang salah dengan otakku setelah gulungan koran itu mengenai kepalaku, aku berniat keluar dan mengumpatimu, tapi aku malah terdiam dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Dua hari setelahnya aku melihatmu mengatar selada dan daging ke universitasku, aku mengejarmu tapi kau sudah pergi, aku bangun lebih pagi untuk menunggumu mengantar koran tapi temanmu bilang kau pindah, sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu di sini hehehe."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Ah, ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah memo kecil untuk Baekhyun.

"Besok malam datanglah ke café itu, aku akan mengundur jadwal penampilanku, aku tahu jam kerjamu sampai pukul 9 malam hehehe, aku menunggumu, Baek."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berusaha berpenampilan lebih rapi malam itu, ia pun memeriksa kembali keadaan gitarnya sebelum benar-benar siap naik ke atas panggung.

Malam ini akan ada Baekhyun yang menontonnya, ia berusaha menyiapkannya sebaik mungkin dan mendetail, setelah memastikan bahwa gitarnya baik-baik saja dan suaranya dalam keadaan yang prima, Chanyeol mulai bersiap-siap.

Ia meminta kelonggaran pada Jongin untuk memulai mengisi acara pukul 09.30 malam saja dan menggantinya dengan orang lain terlebih dahulu, ia memperhitungkan dengan cermat waktu kedatangan Baekhyun, laki-laki itu akan pulang bekerja dari swalayan dan pukul 9 malam dan jarak tempuh dari sana menuju café Jongin sekitar 20 menit dengan sepeda.

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya dan sekarang sudah pukul 09.25 menit, Chanyeol mulai khawatir karena Baekhyun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Atas desakan Jongin, dan tak ingin membuat pelanggannya kecewa adalah sebuah alasan mutlak dan kuat, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menaiki panggug dan mulai bersiap untuk menampilkan penampilan terbaiknya, yang semula ia persiapkan baik-baik untuk Baekhyun.

Ia nampak tidak bersemangat dan raut mukanya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang begitu jelas, ia yakin Baekhyun tidak datang memenuhi undangannya.

Lima menit berlalu dan Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun, aksinya mengundang tanya beberapa pengunjung, dalam hati ia berharap Baekhyun datang terlambat dan muncul dari balik pintu.

"Maaf, apakah kalian bisa menunggu sebentar lagi, orang yang aku tunggu belum datang."

Penjelasan itu membuat beberapa pengunjung mengerti dan beberapa di antaranya nampak memberi semangat padanya.

Pukul 09.45 Baekhyun tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, kesedihan tercetak jelas di sana, sesaat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melupakannya saja, semua pikiran tentang Baekhyun, rasa berdebar dalam dadanya, dan senyuman laki-laki manis pengantar susu yang ia temui di hari Minggu itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, seseorang yang aku tunggu nampaknya tak akan datang hehehe, lagu ini sebenarnya ingin aku nyanyikan di hadapannya, tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, ia tak memenuhi undanganku, benar-benar mengecewakan. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini untuk kalian saja hehehe, semoga kalian menikmati penampilanku."

Beberapa orang nampak bersimpati, dan kembali fokus setelah Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_Something you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I love you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I love you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

"Park Chanyeol!"

Atensi semua orang berubah ke arah pintu, termasuk Chanyeol yang menghentikan permainan gitarnya, di sana berdiri sosok Byun Baekhyun dengan napas yang terengah-engah, bahkan ia masih menggunakan seragam swalayan yang hanya di lapisi mantel tipis yang tidak di kancing.

Senyum mengembang dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, lagu ini untukmu."

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only a sense of completion_

_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I love you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I love you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I have found you _

_I knew I love you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I love you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Chanyeol turun dari panggung begitu menyelesaikan lagunya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya membeku di depan pintu, mukanya memerah dan air matanya hampir menetes.

Sungguh, Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan perlakuan istimewa seperti ini dari orang lain.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, tanpa aba-aba memeluk erat tubuhnya yang bergetar karena tangis.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun, kau datang, terima kasih."

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Untukmu, Chanyeol."

Saat ia memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar yakin bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta untuk ketiga kalinya.

**E.N.D or T.B.C**

* * *

jiahahaha, gimana? namanya juga ngebut ya geje XD

tapi kalo respon bagus dan review mencapai target saya, saya janji bikinin sequel deh #ngek

sekian deh fanfict dari mamahnya Jongin hueheheheh ~

last ~

**MIND to REVIEW?**


End file.
